When We Were Fillies
by gogetter03
Summary: Derpy x Dr. Whooves One-Shot. Placed in their fillyhood. Bad grammar due to Derpy's POV.


The school cafeteria had no more muffins. _Oh great,_ I thinked. _I have to face a day of school without my muffin._ I wasn't the most smartest in the school, I was probably even the most dumbest,and the only thing that would make me feel gooder would be my muffin.

Having the most baddest grammar in all of Equestria and my personality of stupidness, nothing was very easy for me. I had the most hardest time anypony could ever have. I was been mean to every day and was hurted every night by my bigger brother. He told me the only thing that I was useful for was a pony shaped punching bag.

My mom died a long time ago and my dad never cared about me or my siblings after that mishap. I didn't even want to show my face in Ponyville after what happened. My mom was the only bit of comfortableness I had in life. She would sing me her own little song every night. I kept the lyrics in the only little bit of space I had in my brain.

_Little filly, there's nothing to fear. _

_Little filly, I will stay right here. _

_Little filly, I will let you know, _

_That I really do love you so_

I cry a lot whenever I think of the lullaby. But that doesn't matter anymore because Mommy's dead and my whole family has forgetted about me.

The same thing happened every day when Sea Swirl and her rotten friends galloped up to me and always had something mean to say.

But it was that particular day when it would be the last time Sea Swirl and her other meaner friends be mean to me.

It was when I met him.

It all started on the day that Sea Swirl had pretty good mean things to say. Much gooder than any others she's ever said before.

"Oh hey, Derpy," she said. "Heard the news?"

"Huh?"

"Your father got a ticket for littering!"

"Why?"

"Because he dropped you off here."

Her and her friends laughed.

I just walked away, holding back my tears. You could still see my sad face.

"Aww, you're leaving so soon? I was just about to poison the muffins!"

More laughing, of course.

I kept walking, but Sea Swirl cutted me off.

"Here's your lesson for today. There's a fine line between personality and mental illness."

Even more laughter from the meanieses.

The rude ponies walked away, and I began to cry with my face on the lockers.

Then, there he was.

Turner Whooves. We were in the same classes, but I never knowed him like a friend.

Not until then.

We looked into each others eyes for not long. Turner stomped towards the big bullies and grabbed Sea Swirl by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Hey!" he said. "Who do you think you are making fun of that pony over there?"

"Aww," said Sea Swirl. "Nerdy-pants has a problem. Listen, textbook, and listen good. Derpy is a loser and will stay that way. Nowhere in life will it get you to defend her."

"And nowhere in life will it get you to be making fun of her."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about that?"

You could tell in one second that Turner had no idea.

He saw the principal and ran up to him.

"Prinicipal Honeysuckle! These three ponies have been bullying Derpy!"

She stared at the three big bullies and stomped toward them. "Is this true?"

"Umm..." said Sea Swirl. "Of.. of course not, Principa-"

"YEEEEEEES!" I shouted while crying. "EVERY DAY I HAD BEEN MEAN TO BY THESE MEANIESES!"

Principal Honeysuckle glared at them. "Seven week detention! All of you! If I catch you bullying anypony again, you're getting suspended!"

The three of them walked away, hanging their heads, with the principal close behind them.

I walked toward Turner. "Thank you! You're the most awesomest pony ever in Equestria!"

I hugged him tight.

"Hey, I feel your pain," said Turner. "They've bullied me also. And, my brother calls me a nerd every night. He even slaps me or pushes me against the wall."

"My brother hurts me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Times have been most hardest they could ever be ever since my mom died."

"You're mom's dead?"

I looked at the floor and sadly nodded.

"So is mine." said Turner.

We were both surprised at what we had in common.

We walked down the hall together. Before we walked into our classroom, he stopped me.

"Do you want to come over to my house sometime?"

I became very excited. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Great! Maybe this weekend at 10ish?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Awesome! Bye Derpy."

Turner walked into class. I had never been this happy in my life.

I had made a friend that actually liked me.

_Yes!_ I thinked. And with that, I excitedly walked into class as the bell rang.


End file.
